


Cries in the night (drowned out by the storm)

by EternityPrevails



Series: Cries in the night [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Bluebeetle and Bart fall asleep in the living room after a storm knocks the power out in mount justice, over the sounds of the rain Bart cant hear Jamie's dream filled cries.





	Cries in the night (drowned out by the storm)

Jamie had fallen asleep on the couch in the Livingroom of Mount justice, well actually a lot of the team had fallen asleep in the Livingroom of Mount justice on various couches and rugs watching movies on the only television is the entire mountain that was hooked up to a backup generator. You see A large storm that day had knocked out the power to the mountain and almost all of the town, so they decided to just relax and watch whatever movies that were sitting around the cage which mostly consisted or racing movies and Disney.

Jamie was laying on a small couch by himself, Impulse had fallen asleep on a slightly larger chair to the left, Nightwing had originally been leaning up against a recliner where Garfield was sitting but soon he had curled up into a small spot on the rug before leaving for patrol, and Kid Flash as well as Garfield, Miss Martian, Connor, and Robin had eventually made their way to their own rooms leaving only the two men in the living area.

It was rounding about two in the morning and the storms outside still roared loudly muffling all the small night sounds that usually echoed and kept in the mountain. Jamie groaned softly and shifted how he was laying, his eyes furrowing up before relaxing again and falling back into quiet sleep. He groaned again shifting and twitching in his spot, his armour was shifting and fluctuation on his skin to try to calm to unconscious boy into a more peaceful sleep. 

About thirty minutes passed and the storm still raged outside drowning out any sounds of distress by the Hispanic boy sleeping on the couch who was groaning and shifting uncomfortably. His breathing hitched and a sweat started breaking out over his body, he clenched his eyes shut harder a low whine escaped his throat and he tossed his head to the side seeming to calm down for a few minutes. Only to start back up a small bit later and with a new ferocity, He groaned and whines his hands clenching the couch while the armour continued to move and shift. “no” his voice was quiet and broken, “no no no” he continued to whine twitching and fighting against his dream his breath hitching.

“detener (stop)” …………. “detener (Stop)” his cried grew louder and with the storm outside roared with a seemingly increased intensity. "No, Bart, lo siento, no quise (No, Bart, I'm sorry I didn't mean to)" Tears were now joining the sweat that was covering his face and he screamed out again only to be drowned out by the loudness of the storm. He was hyperventilating and tangled in the blanket that someone had thrown over him on their way to their bedrooms. " Khaji-Da No, Bart, lo siento, no quise (Please stop, please I love him!)" his voice was shaking and broken even in his sleep. He seemed to go limp for a few minutes, he woke up screaming loudly. Every part of his body was shaking and tears streamed down his face. His nails dug into his skin drawing blood, he couldn't breathe he could think or do anything. 

He felt a warm hand on his skin and scrambled backwards as best he could on a couch, his heart was beating in his ears and he felt like he would actually throw up. "Jamie it's just me," The voice said quietly, he opened his eyes and saw the small redhead sitting in front of him. 

"Bart?" He whispered shakily looking at the boy as if he didn't believe his own eyes. An image from the dream flashed through his brain, his knife sinking into Barts' chest the smell of blood the sounds of his own screams. He had to cover his mouth with his hands to stop from throwing up on the floor.

"I-I-I ... " He rested his head on his other hand sobs breaking out of his chest. Barts warm hands wrap around him and he cries into his shoulder for what feels like it might be actual hours. Khaji whispers calming things in his head and sending calming chemicals as well as attempting to settle his stomach. After Jamie finally felt like he wasn't going to fall apart any more he looked at Bart who was standing in front of the couch holding him looking dishevelled from his sleep.

"Todo fue mi culpa, traté de detenerlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y moriste y lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (It was all my fault, I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough and you died and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry) He whispered resting his head back of Barts shoulder and hugging him tightly. Bart couldn't understand what it was he was saying but he just let him speak and holding him tightly. 


End file.
